babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
April Foolin' Around: Part 1
April Foolin' Around: Part 1 is the 13th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 44th episode overall. It was posted on April 1, 2017. It is the first part of a 4-part April Fools special. Summary It's April Fools Day and all throughout the day, unusual things keep occuring and pranks are among the town. Plot The house is surrounded with a trippy colorful background as the episode begins. A guy wearing a green mask shows up and asks the viewers to get their moms to give him money to get a double cheeseburger. Afterwards, Baby Lamb greets the viewer and is hiding to prevent himself from getting pranked on April Fool's Day. But Ricky and Donny get ready to prank Baby Lamb by scaring him with a loud whistle. They laugh at Baby Lamb, who's unamused. Donny and Ricky exchange whistle puns while Baby Lamb complains about water on his feet. Donny says that isn't water, disgusting Baby Lamb, but Ricky and Donny pranked him by saying it IS water. Baby Lamb wants to out-prank the two, but they claim to be the master pranksters and doubt he can prank them. Baby Lamb wonders where Cow is, so Donny says he's sleeping. Baby Lamb thinks he's sleeping to not get pranked on April Fool's Day, but Donny says he's just sleeping. Meanwhile, Cow is fast asleep until Blue Bird jumpscares him, waking him up. Blue Bird reminds him that it's April Fools Day, annoying Cow who says he's getting tired of April Fools and wants it to actually be crazy and not just filled with pranks. Later, Cow talks to Terence about April Fools Day and how crazy it is as they walk together. Cow notices Michael Strahan is not with Kelly Ripa on TV and that it says 2:05 on the microwave even though it's the morning. He also sees someone wearing a ridiculous Dr. Seuss-esque hat and finds that the piano is making the sounds of a drum. Handy Man Joe sees the front door opened by itself, calling it crazy! Afterwards, back on Town Square, Uncle Lamb attempts to pull a prank on James and Gavin by dropping a van on them while they're oblivious. He celebrates his success and gets a laugh out of it, but then sets off to pull more pranks. Chief Mark tries to prank Patricia by dressing up as Darth Vader, but gets punched in the face. Characters *Baby Lamb *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Blue Bird *Cow *The Mask *Uncle Lamb *James *Gavin *Chief Mark (dressed as Darth Vader) *Officer Patricia Trivia *In the beginning, MLG airhorns rain during the title sequence and the Baby Lamb Creations logo is replaced with the "JUST CALL ME DADDY" dog. *Footage from 2015 was used during the scenes with Cow. *When Cow and Terence were talking together, the Sesame Street sign is shown upside down *This episode was shown as part of the main plot in the Season 2 episode of Davon Ponder's series, James and Friends, "Reacting to April Foolin' Around Videos, Part 1 ". The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes